


Relics

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Relics

Two weeks after graduation and still the police tape hangs over the door to Faith's apartment.

Buffy slips under it, into the room just as she did that night. It is dark inside, with only a faint glow from Main Street spilling across the floor.

The remnants of their shared dream are fading away, slipping past her reaching fingers.

The bed is soft, smells like Faith: sweat and fear and anger and hatred and that thing that Buffy has come to know as Slayer. Tears well up, and before she knows it she's sobbing, Faith's name spilling across her lips.


End file.
